Un viaje sin regreso
by Anaiid
Summary: "No me dejes, no me abandones, porque una vida sin ti, no tendría sentido"


Listos para emprender la misión, cinco miembros del escuadrón Ambu tomaron rumbo hacia la salida de Konoha, los pasos en unisono parecían retumbar en el suelo, ¿y cómo no? Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada, las calles se encontraban totalmente desérticas, las tiendas cerradas y los mercaderes aún no habían despertado, la verdad es que levantarse tan temprano no era algo que le agradara mucho a Sasuke, más aun cuando el molesto de Naruto lo había hecho pasar la noche en vela, las ojeras que ahora se vislumbraban ligeramente bajo su ojos daban fe de que en realidad no había dormido absolutamente nada, ¡Maldito Naruto! Ahora que había alcanzado el título de Hokage pocas veces podían verse, así que lo había invitado a cenar en su deplorable departamento, cena la cual se alargó hasta las doce de la noche pues su brillante amigo, hermano y compañero la había olvidado totalmente. El solo recordar aquel hecho le hacía hervir la sangre y fruncir el ceño amargamente, brindando así a su rostro un aura totalmente sombría e impenetrable, solo deseaba terminar esa molesta misión cuanto antes y regresar.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!

Escucho a lo lejos tenuemente, aquel llamado logro ponerle fin a los pensamientos irritantes que se paseaban por su mente, pues, reconoció la voz aun en la lejanía, aun con el sonido de los arboles meciéndose de un lado a otro, aun con el crujir del viento… Sakura

-Gracias a dios pude alcanzarte -Dijo jadeante- Temía que te hubieses marchado, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Ante esa pregunta, los comentarios y las burlas empezaron a tomar lugar justo a sus espaldas, nuevamente una expresión ceñuda se dibujó en su rostro, ¡Ag!, ya su humor se encontraba terrible, lo único que faltaba era sumarle aquella escena vergonzosa.

-¡Que cruel Sasuke-kun! –Dijo Inue, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro -¿Por qué no la despertaste?

Si las miradas fuesen filosos kunais, ya le hubiese cortado el cuello -Maldito seas una y mil veces Inue -Dijo para sus adentros mientras clavaba la mirada más amarga a su compañero de equipo, el silencio que se produjo lo obligo a responder, pues todos lo miraban con gran atención.

-No lo creí necesario- Logro bufar

Ante ese comentario Sakura se encogió de hombros e hizo un pequeño puchero con el sonrojo más adorable -Quería despedirme apropiadamente, además –Saco de un bolso color marrón lo que parecía un gran paquete –Me esforcé mucho en prepararte esto.

¿Una caja de almuerzo? Dios, si era un bonito detalle pero… El color de la caja era el verdadero problema ¡Un horrible rosado chillón! Ya la comida de Sakura por si sola resultaba bastante desagradable pues no tenía talento alguno para la cocina… Y ahora la caja… Sin lugar a dudas no lo aceptaría, No, definitivamente no había forma de que el accediera a llevar tal cosa.

-No es necesario, comeré en alguna tienda de paso, hay muchas de camino a Kumogakure –Y antes de terminar la frase ya se estaba lamentando, pues, la mirada de Sakura se tornó tan triste que casi le provoco deseos de abrazarla allí mismo. ¿Cómo resistirse ante esa expresión? ¿Cómo mostrarse duro e implacable cuando en realidad sentía que su corazón se derretía?

-Oh… Ya veo- Musito Sakura en un tono casi imperceptible, tanto así que tuvo que agudizar el oído para alcanzar a escucharla y las miradas reprobatorias de sus compañeros se manifestaron en el acto ¡Ag, Maldición!, el sentimiento de culpabilidad empezó a recorrerle cada centímetro de la piel, ¿Cómo rechazarla cuando había puesto tanto empeño en hacerlo para él? ¿Cómo ignorar sus manos maltratadas y llenas de cortaduras? ¿Cómo hacer caso omiso a su cabello rosado desaliñado y las ojeras que se asomaban notablemente bajo sus ojos verdes? Simplemente aunque quisiera, no podía ignorarlo, incluso si la comida sabia horrible y el color del recipiente le provocaba tanta vergüenza como para ocultarse bajo una roca, simple y llanamente no podía decir no.

Resignado, desde luego, emitió un suspiro bastante sonoro y tomo la caja de almuerzo, una vez con ella en las manos, se topó con los ojos verdosos de Sakura los cuales ya no desprendían ni una sola gota de la tristeza que antes había manifestado, no, definitivamente no quedaba ni un pequeño rastro del pesar que segundos antes le había obligado a aceptar aquel terrible presente, ahora aquellos ojos color esmeralda lo miraban triunfantes ¡Pequeña tramposa! Había fingido cada una de sus expresiones anteriores, no cabía duda acerca de eso pues la grande y ensanchada sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la acusada así lo reflejaba, una vil actuación, una broma de mal gusto, un asqueroso montaje para hacerle acceder a sus deseos.

Frunció el entrecejo ante ese pensamiento pues, no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo haber caído ante un engaño tan bajo. La tomo del brazo firmemente y la llevo lo suficientemente lejos del grupo, definitivamente su astuta esposa lo escucharía, ¡No había duda de eso!

-Sí que te gusta poner a prueba mi paciencia Sakura –Murmuro agriamente

-Eso te ganas por no despertarme luego de que te lo pedí encarecidamente la noche anterior –Respondió en su defensa

-Te veías realmente agotada

-¡Déjame decidir eso! –Dijo enérgica –Además, ¿Cómo no hacerte una pequeña broma cuando siempre estás haciendo esto sin razón aparente?

Se sorprendió realmente al notar la presencia de dos pequeños deditos en su entrecejo, gesto que logro desconcertarlo por unos momentos y alivianar por consiguiente su dura expresión. Sin embargo, su enojo no desaparecía por completo, bien, si Sakura deseaba jugar, él le daría la mejor partida de su vida.

-Realmente tientas a tu suerte –Dijo con una sonrisa sin alegría -La próxima vez que nos veamos no serás tan afortunada –Concluyo mientras dirigía una mirada al grupo que aguardaba por su regreso, haciéndole comprender inmediatamente que, lo único que lo detenía era su actual compromiso, cuando regresara de la misión y se encontraran totalmente solos haría efectuar su venganza. Así, pues, se apartó de ella sin darle tiempo a responder ante esa evidente amenaza, se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol empezaba a iluminar el cielo, si no se daban prisa no lograrían completar la misión, la cual, por cierto era bastante tediosa.

Debían dirigirse al país del rayo, más específicamente a la aldea oculta de las nubes, allí se encontrarían con el Raikage y harían entrega de lo que parecía ser un documento de gran importancia, Naruto, había manifestado fervientemente que el pergamino debía de llegar no solo sano y salvo, sino también rápidamente, pues la información que estaba allí escrita se ligaba al futuro y bienestar de Konoha. -Otra misión de entrega, un trabajo sencillo y al cual ya estaba acostumbrado- Ese fue su primer pensamiento al escuchar los términos de aquella encomienda, los cuales prontamente se transformaron en incertidumbre, pues, al parecer algunos ninjas renegados de la aldea pensaban interceptar el documento, algo bastante preocupante ya que si aquellas sabandijas lograban su cometido, acarrearían a Konoha una serie de problemas inimaginables, y quien sabe, quizás todo el país del fuego se vería envuelto.

-Sasuke-kun –Escucho a sus espaldas, nuevamente apartándolo de sus pensamientos, y así, como si tuviera algún poder sobrenatural para leer su mente agrego –Escuche que el camino no es muy seguro ¿Tendrás cuidado verdad?

-¿Eso que noto en tu voz es verdadera preocupación o es otra actuación? –Respondió sin mirarla

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Dudas de que me preocupe por ti?! No puedo creer esto de ti Uchiha –Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, esta vez con un tono suave acobijado por la melancolía –Si algo te sucediera no podría vivir con ello, le implore a Naruto que no te enviara a una misión tan peligrosa, pero alego que eras el único al que podía encargarle algo así, entonces le pedí que me tuviera en cuenta a la hora de asignarte un grupo, pero dijo que haría un mejor trabajo en el hospital, quisiera acompañarte pero no puedo –Los ojos empezaron a cristalizársele -Me siento tan impotente, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte desde aquí –La voz empezaba a cortársele, no podía retener ni un segundo más el llanto, y esa fue una señal clara para que Sasuke decidiera poner fin a su orgullosa actitud, se volvió hacia ella y acaricio su preciosa cabellera rosa, no podía creer lo sensible que era, en muchas ocasiones esa emotividad le había ocasionado grandes dolores de cabeza, pero… No podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella, no podía eludir el sentirse conmovido por su preocupación, no podía ignorar esos hermosos ojos color jade que constantemente derramaban lagrimas por él, incluso, sus cambios de humor, sus rabietas, sus reproches, todo eso se le hacía adorable, ¿Acaso era un masoquista? Tal vez, pero no le importaba serlo si se trataba de Sakura.

-Tendré cuidado –Le respondió en un tono que, tratándose de él, era bastante dulce. Pero esa amabilidad le duro poco pues, las risas de sus compañeros nuevamente se inmiscuyeron entre ellos dos. Estaba bastante irritado, demasiado, de hecho, los miro con una expresión que solo dedicaba a sus más terribles enemigos, una mirada que reflejaba crueldad y odio en su mayor éxtasis. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que uno de ellos sugiriera que lo mejor sería adelantarse, una idea muy inteligente pues, si aquellos hombres permanecían un minuto más allí, la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba se vería desatada sobre ellos. Emitió un pequeño suspiro, controlando su irritabilidad, para así dirigirse nuevamente a Sakura.

-Dicho eso, ¿Estarás más tranquila?

Pero no recibió nada más que un agudo silencio, el cual, por si solo ya era una respuesta. Sakura continuaba cabizbaja, al parecer, necesitaría esforzarse un poco más si realmente deseaba ver una sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Rasco su cabeza, incómodo y desvió la mirada, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera observando, ¡Vaya cosas debía de hacer para alegrarla!, así pues, rodeo con sus brazos el diminuto cuerpo de Sakura, atrayéndola contra él, para finalmente envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Pronto recibió respuesta, pues los brazos torpes e inexpertos de la peli rosa le devolvieron aquel gesto, y así, por inercia clavo su rostro en el cabello rosáceo, inhalando una fragancia tan exquisita que solo podría compararse con los aromas más finos de todo el mundo, ¡Ah, como le encantaba aquel olor! Sentía que su cuerpo flotaba en el aire mientras era arrastrado por toda ella, deseaba permanecer así, abrazándola, y hacer de cuenta que el mundo no existía, se alejó unos pocos centímetros, lo suficiente como para observar su rostro, si debía marcharse, deseaba llevar como recuerdo algo más que un abrazo. Los ojos verdes lo miraban curiosos, mientras él no podía apartar la vista de aquellos labios carnosos que tanta lascivia le generaban, de ese modo, se acercó a ella, ansioso, deseoso de probar todo concerniente a su boca, quería recorrer cada esquina, cada rincón, jugar con su lengua, saborearla y finalmente devorarla.

Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por un grupo de mercaderes que se veían a lo lejos ¡¿Acaso no se podía tener un momento de privacidad?! Suspiro exasperado y se apartó, no sin antes besarle frente, cuando regresara tendría tiempo de besar no solo sus labios, sino también cada partícula de su cuerpo, sonrió complacido ante esa idea y volvió nuevamente a clavarle la mirada.

-Debo irme Sakura, se hace tarde –Una vez dicho eso, y haberse asegurado de que ella asintiera, dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo hacia la salida.

-Prométeme que regresaras –Escucho a sus espaldas

-Por supuesto que regresare –Hizo una pequeña pausa y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa –Después de todo, debo castigarte.

Retomo nuevamente el camino, no sin antes apreciar como el color rojo se extendía por el rostro de Sakura hasta llegar a sus orejas, los pasos hacia la salida se le hicieron eternos, y tuvo que contenerse en más de una ocasión para no regresar hacia ella y reclamar el beso que minutos antes se le había negado, sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta había alcanzado a sus compañeros, los cuales aguardaban por su regreso, sentados sobre el tronco de algún árbol viejo, elevo la vista una vez se reunió con ellos, las nubes grisáceas parecían anticipar una fuerte lluvia, no habían aves surcando los cielos y el aire tenía un peculiar olor a peligro.

Continuara…


End file.
